¿Cosa del destino?
by Leyla Zind
Summary: Hermione Granger lucha contra lo que Pansy Parkinson le hizo sentir hace tanto tiempo, tiene miedo de que ese sentimiento sea lo que ha estado buscando. Tiempo despues vuelve a encontrarla, debiendo decidir entre lo que esta bien y lo que quiere vivir a su lado. El problema es que ella misma no es un ser comun, es algo distinto y mas peligroso, temiendo por Pansy...


_Bueno babes...aqui les dejo una historia que me boto a la mente una noche de terrible malestar emocional pero...afortunadamente logre sanar lo que pasaba, una vez mas pido rvw si no es mucha molestia para saber que tal anda mi ''creatividad'' saben que me agrada saber que piensan mis adorados lectores!_

_Ahora sin mas...a LEER!_

_***Non of this is mine,meaning the original characters...that belongs to JK Rowling...just the poor story its mine***_

* * *

**_OHHH CASI SE ME OLVIDA! ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE, CONTENDRA Y SERA EN DEMASIA EXPLICITA! ASI QUE SI NO ESTAS EN ACUERDO CON LAS RELACIONES CHICA-CHICA, 1. NO SE QUE HACES AQUI(avise que era femslash), 2. NO QUIERO OFENDER Y 3...SINO QUIERES LEER ESTO PUES DALE BACK Y/O SAL DE AQUI AHORA QUE SABES!_**

**_NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE DANAR MENTES BLANDENGUES Y DEBILES!_**

**_ADVERTIDO-AS ESTAN!_**

* * *

**¿Cosa del destino?**

**Capítulo I **

**Primer Encuentro**

Una tarde fría, a mitad del invierno en un parque del Londres mágico tapizado de blanca nieve, se encontraba dando su habitual paseo bajo las nubes que marcaban que se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve; una chica caminaba cabizbaja, algo triste y melancólica, pues a su pesar su edad parecía que no le habían enseñado nada los años, siempre cometía el mismo error y se reprendía por ello, su capacidad de contención emocional era bastante voluble por no decir escasa, un segundo amaba a su novia y al otro se encontraba deseando jamás en su vida haber cruzado camino con la que había elegido su pareja en turno, ese día se encontraba cotejando la idea de quedar soltera de nuevo, era necesario por no decir obligado.

La joven castaña aun sumida en sus pensamientos daba un paseo disfrutando del tan agradable clima a su percepción, apenas cubierta por un abrigo no tan grueso como debía ser para evitarse una gripe, pero eso era lo menos importante pues su condición le impedía adquirir cualquier enfermedad de gravedad. En la lejanía distingue a un par de hermosos niños corriendo, jugando y gritando a pulmón abierto, los gritos de alegría y diversión le hicieron levantar la mirada posándola en la mujer a cargo del cuidado de los pequeños, una chica de mediana estatura de cabellos rojizos y piel algo bronceada, de complexión bastante atractiva y rostro aún más ¿sería posible que había encontrado a su mitad perdida? Era bien sabido que por esa razón Hermione Granger buscaba en varias chicas lo que un día le dijeron encontraría, su complemento…Con curiosidad levanta el rostro olisqueando la suave y fría brisa que le golpeaba el rostro, inhalando una dulce esencia que seguro seria de aquella chica, había en esa ráfaga que azoto su olfato algo tan delicioso y excitante que no logro hacer contener su curiosidad de saber, de probar; avanzando así hacia donde se encontraba dicha chica al cuidado de esos críos.

Hermione Granger era una joven muy hermosa y con mirada penetrante color ámbar muy clara, observaba con apremiante curiosidad a la joven de cabellos rojizos quien se agachaba quedando a la altura de una pequeña niña y esta, al recibir un abrazo por parte de la que escucho ser llamada ''nana'', sale corriendo al encuentro de otro niño que le esperaba de pie sobre una enorme roca sonriente.

Pansy era la pequeña niña, jugaba sonriente y divertida tras su compañero de juegos, estaban en medio de su ronda de atrapadas mientras sus padres estaban por cuestiones de negocios fuera de la ciudad. La chiquilla de cabellos negros jugaba alegremente con otro niño que le acompañaba, ambos corrían en círculos alrededor de una baranda en ese momento después de bajar de la enorme roca tras ellos.

Hermione se acercó cautelosa a la nana de los niños sonriéndole seductoramente atrayendo así, la atención de dicha joven, robándole el aliento y haciendo que posase su mirada oscura en la chica de cabellos castaños con cierto grado de embobamiento; pues súbitamente se abrazó a la castaña como si le conociera de años atrás. Al sentir a la chica abrazada a ella Hermione olisqueo cerca de su cuello, inhalo profundamente, pues ansiaba probar la deliciosa y embriagante esencia que había sentido en el aire momentos atrás. Con premura la joven castaña bajo su rostro acercando sus labios al cuello de la joven nana, con una enorme confianza lamio despacio desde la base del cuello de la pelirroja hasta por debajo de su oreja buscando saborear lo que momentos atrás había percibido en el ambiente, con tristeza se alejó de ella notando que la fuente de aquello que le comenzaba a alterar no era ella ni se encontraba en la joven, solo le dio un beso en los labios mirándola directa a los ojos haciendo que de nuevo la joven nana perdiera interés en ella. La chica parpadeo un momento y sonriente se encamino hacia los pequeños para hablarles como si no hubiera pasado nada con la chica castaña que se encontraba tras ella.

**- Pansy, Draco se van a lastimar de nuevo si no prestan atención al camino – **gritaba la niñera de la aludida chiquilla.

Pero ignorando las advertencias de la nana ambos niños corrían, Pansy trataba de evitar el agarre del pequeño rubio, cuando este último en un descuido piso una piedra cayendo al suelo provocándose daño.

**- Ahhh! Me duele, nana ayúdame me duele! – **gritaba desesperado el pequeño niño tirado en el suelo sujetándose el área afectada en su pequeña pierna.

Con premura la joven salió corriendo en dirección del par de niños, encontrando al pequeño niño rubio con un solo un raspón en la rodilla y al parecer una laceración en el tobillo. Sonriéndole a Pansy para que se calmara, pues se veía afectada por el daño que se ocasiono el pequeño niño, tomo entre sus manos la pierna del niño examinándola más de cerca.

**- Vamos señorito Malfoy debemos arreglar esa herida, no es nada serio, venga acá – **decía señalando el tobillo del pequeño niño – **solo se ha luxado el tobillo, venga que yo lo cargo – **dijo la mujer tomando al pequeño en brazos alejándose de Pansy quien al ver que no era más importante que ver en su primo se lanzó hacia los columpios que había a lado – **señorita Pansy no se mueva de aquí, regresamos en minutos, solo sano al joven Draco y volvemos por usted –** se excusó la pelirroja nana con el pequeño en brazos alejándose del área de juegos.

Con diversión en la mirada Hermione contemplaba la escena, un niño lastimado y siendo curado por alguien ajeno a su propia madre, suspiro y comenzó con sus pasos para seguir su camino, cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de la chica pelirroja.

**- Señorita Pansy, por favor no se mueva de ahí – **grito la nana acomodando al rubito en una banca tras unos arbustos comenzando a revisarle y dando la espalda a la pequeña pelinegra en su misión de hacer dejar de llorar al rubio pequeñuelo.

Con curiosidad la joven de cabellos castaños se acercó hasta posarse en una columna al frente de un columpio en el cual se mecía la chiquilla quien estaba botada de la risa.

**- ¡Hola! soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –** dijo preguntando con curiosidad la divertida niña esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras se columpiaba cada vez más alto.

La chica castaña quedo sorprendida ante tal muestra de despreocupación por parte de una niña como ella, quien le observaba con curiosidad y alegría con sus preciosos verdes y brillantes ojos, mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo que suponía el mecerse en aquel juego, llevaba un grueso y fino abrigo negro, una boinilla negra a juego con detalles en verde esmeralda los cuales resaltaban el hermoso tono de sus ojos, era en definitiva la niña más preciosa que Hermione había visto en su vida, y eso que había vivido muchos pero muchos años…

Aun sin hablar la castaña observaba con fascinación a la despreocupada niña, que seguía sonriente columpiándose a toda velocidad. Cuando menos pensó la castaña, la chiquilla para atraer su atención, pues ignoro su saludo de presentación, en plena altura se soltó del columpio en el cual se mecía y salió volando por los aires.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión ante lo que la pequeña acababa de hacer, la castaña rápida cual rayo, se movió al frente para atrapar en el aire a la chiquilla, pegando un salto por más increíble para cualquier ser humano. De un salto de poco más de dos metros, alzando los brazos y atrapando con cuidado a la pequeña niña, Hermione cae con suavidad sobre el césped con Pansy entre sus brazos, la cual se lleva una gran sorpresa al captar la risa traviesa de la chiquilla.

-** Sabia que no me dejarías caer y golpearme – **dijo la astuta niña en brazos de la castaña escondiendo su rostro sonriente en su pecho.

- **Disculpa… ¿Pansy no es así?** – Pregunto con preocupación la castaña, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chiquilla **– ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Pudiste lastimarte bonita –** decía a la niña tratando de no sonar molesta ni regañarle por lo que hizo.

Con una enorme sonrisa traviesa la niña abraza a la joven una vez más, sorprendida Hermione solo se deja hacer y al tener a la pequeña tan cerca de su rostro vuelve a sentir ese aroma de hacía solo unos instantes… era algo dulce, envolvente y al mismo tiempo tenía algo que le hacía no querer soltarle jamás, esa niña definitivamente era el aroma que momentos atrás le altero y despertó un apetito en ella de manera poco común.

**- ¡Huy, tus ojos cambiaron de color! – **Exclamo emocionada la pequeña pelinegra abriendo sorprendida sus ojos verdes al alejarse de ella quedando mirándola fijamente** - ¿Cómo lo haces?** – pregunto la curiosa al notar como los ojos ámbar de Hermione se volvían completamente negros a causa de la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir la castaña al tener a la pequeña niña tan cerca suyo al mismo tiempo que su respiración comenzaba a alterarse.

La joven castaña con dificultad y haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, dejo en el suelo a la niña que aún seguía observándole curiosa directa a los ojos, respirando hondo y profundo comenzó a relajarse de nuevo y sus oscuros ojos se tornaron ámbar como debían ser.

**- ¿Cómo lo haces?** - pregunto emocionada de nuevo la pequeña pelinegra en brazos de Hermione –** me gustaron como se vieron –** dijo sonriente la pequeña Pansy sin retirar en ningún instante sus vivaces ojos verdes de la joven frente a ella.

En un instante Hermione parpadeo rápidamente, termino de dejar en el suelo de pie a Pansy y se colocó ella misma de pie también alejándose de la niña, había bebido de muchos humanos, muchos jóvenes, incluso niños, pero no sabía porque no quería hacerlo de esa pequeña, nunca había drenado hasta secar a sus víctimas, al menos _no_ si le parecían agradables y buenas personas, por ello antes de alimentarse de estos acostumbraba a charlar un momento con ellos, conocerles un poco, pero esa niña tenía algo que le frenaba saciarse hasta dejarle seca por mucho que su instinto le empujara y mandara hacerlo, lo deseaba pero algo dentro de sí le frenaba, por ello decidió alejarse y rezar por no encontrarla de nuevo jamás, apenas si había dado dos pasos cuando sintió la manita de la pequeña tomando la suya deteniendo su escape. Sentir eso le ocasiono trastornos internos pues sabía que eso que bombeaba su cuerpo solo significaba una sola cosa, decidió tentar su suerte y conversar ligeramente con la pequeña pelinegra.

Aún estaba de pie dándole la espalda a Pansy, ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando un ligero tirón a su mano la saco de sus cavilaciones, se giró y con una cálida sonrisa comenzó a hablar con la niña.

**- ¿Cuántos años tienes Pansy?** – preguntó Hermione.

Con emoción y una sonrisa enorme la pequeña levanto el rostro para darle una mejor y certera respuesta a la castaña joven.

**- Voy a cumplir ocho**– Dijo con orgullo la pelinegra preguntándole lo mismo a la joven frente a ella – **ya soy casi muy grande y pronto ¡hare magia usando una varita!** **y ¿y tú cuantos tienes? ****¿tienes una varita, puedo verla? **– preguntaba rapidamente y sonriente la pequeña.

Hermione sonreía cálidamente tratando de controlar aun ese torrente de ansiedad que sentía al tener tan cerca de ella a la pequeña niña al frente suyo, con una profunda bocanada de aire se tranquilizó un poco continuando su conversación con la chiquilla - ** yo tengo veintiuno** – dijo pensativa la joven, dijo la edad que aparentaba físicamente.

Sacudió su cabeza buscando centrarse de nuevo en su pequeña interlocutora.

**- Y dime ¿ya sabes a que colegio iras a aprender a usar tu magia?** – pregunto Hermione aun de pie frente a la niñita.

**- Mami quiere que vaya a Beauxbatons, pero papi quiere que me quede aquí y vaya a Hogwarts –** dijo pensativa la pequeñita – **papi dice que en Hogwarts aprenderé mucho más que si voy a donde fue mami, ella fue a Beauxbatons – **declaro emocionada la pequeña Pansy.

Sonriente Hermione se inclinó quedando de frente sobre una de sus rodillas ante Pansy** – sabes…yo fui a Hogwarts, es maravilloso, algo que…no sé cómo explicártelo, pero es increíble estar ahí, hice muchísimos amigos en el colegio y me divertí con ellos mucho más aun, aún estoy por ahí en alguna ocasión – **dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Con emoción Pansy tomo su decisión precipitada saltando de alegría. – **si voy ahí ¿aprenderé? ¿Seré bonita igual que tú? ¿Cómo es? ¿Te veré de nuevo si voy a Hogwarts? -** pero su pregunta fue interrumpida pues su nana la llamaba.

Sonriente Hermione solo asintió ante las preguntas de la pequeña – **pues si serás bonita ni lo preguntes, eres muy linda pequeña – **dijo pellizcándole con dulzura una mejilla a la niña - **Debes irte, un placer Pansy** - dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano a la de Pansy quien la estrecho feliz, sabía que estaban por regresar por la niña aun hablando con ella estaba al pendiente de lo que la nana hacía con el pequeño rubio.

**- ¡Señorita Pansy es hora de irnos! –** grito desde su lugar la joven pelirroja a cargo de los niños.

La niña alegre se lanza a abrazar una vez más a la castaña y le besa la mejilla antes de salir disparada corriendo en dirección a su nana y su primo ahora ya recuperado de su herida, dejando a Hermione perpleja ante esta muestra de aprecio. Con premura la niña se aleja corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su nana cuando se detuvo en seco recordando un detalle sobre la joven de ojos color marrón **– Oye ¿cómo te llamas tú? Que no me dijis… -** pregunto y se giró para ver a la hermosa castaña una vez más antes de irse, al voltear inesperadamente ya no había nadie dejando su pregunta incompleta y con sorpresa a sus oídos llego un nombre, raro para ella porque jamás lo había escuchado… '_Hermione'_…escucho el susurro al aire.

Con alegría la pequeña pelinegra se giró emocionada hacia su nana con emoción en los ojos y rostro, abrazándola por la altura de las rodillas **- ¡nana! Quiero ir a Hogwarts! –** exclamo emocionada sacando una risa a su primo quien seguía en brazos de la joven pelirroja.

- **Señorita Pansy, para eso faltan algunos años aun –** reflexiono la joven sonriente.

**- Si lo sé pero mi amiga estará ahí, la buscare –** dijo con emoción e ilusión la pequeña niña.

Se había alejado de manera veloz del lugar donde había estado conversando con Pansy y ahora Hermione se encontraba de pie escuchando la conversación con la nana a solo unos metros de distancia tras un árbol que le servía de cubierta, sonriente pensó que aún faltaban mínimo tres años para que Pansy ingresara a Hogwarts y aún más para poder acerca a ella del modo en el que esa niña le intereso, pues sabia perfecto que lo que sintió por ella al tenerla cerca y comprobar que le alteraba de manera distinta los sentidos, era algo distinto y debía darle seguimiento.

**- No, ya el tiempo dirá si será o no lo que creo … –** se dijo a si misma suspirando pesadamente emprendiendo camino hacia su hogar, lugar que trataba de dejar atrás, pero necesitaba volver y terminar lo que evadia…

* * *

_Asi es guapas! he vuelto! algunas de ustedes ya saben que paso conmigo...se los dije por PM, asi que no me extendere excusando mi ausencia de estos lares, solo que les aviso he regresado y con historias nuevas y continuables!_

_Me encantaria leer un que otro Rvw ! sera posible que me deje alguien alguno!? _

_Besos guapas! saben que entre mas rvws mas rapidin mi actualizacion (si el tiempo laboral me lo permite,,,ya saben vida ocupada) pero una vez en marcha no pasa de dias solamente sin actualizar ;)_

_ya tu sabe' si queres' leer mas, un reviusillo para la autorsilla!_

_::Les debo el de French pefume! no tardo en subirlo:: _


End file.
